


Pi Day

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Domestic, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Dean celebrates Pi Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day

"Happy Pi Day!" Dean calls. He's carrying a stack of pink bakery boxes. "Help me with some of these?"

"How many pies did you buy?"

"Pie-pies?" Dean asks. "Or are you counting the pizzas too?"

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the pizzas. "We're going to be eating round food for the next week."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Sammy." He leads the way into the kitchen, deposits the pies, then flips open the top pizza box and loads a plate with three slices of pepperoni pizza, then a slice each of cherry and blueberry pie. 

Sam grabs a couple of slices of pizza and follows Dean out into the main room. He opens his laptop and the book he's been reading; a commentary on ancient Mycenaean prophecies. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, around a mouthful of pizza."

"Researching."

"No you're not," Dean says, and reaches over to flip the book closed. "It's a holiday."

"Pi day is _not_ a federal holiday." He shakes his head. "And we don't get holidays off anyway."

"This one we do," Dean says.

Sam thinks, for a moment, about arguing. But then he shuts the laptop, too.


End file.
